revenge of a broken heart
by tkawaiii2013
Summary: that son of a bitch, despicable. he changed me for a simple and humble human. but I'll show him who's the best. he is not gay for suffer well while I am happy. FOR ADOPTION


**And** _**i**_ **have nothing ... wait that's right?** **...** **shit, I was already drooling, wondering piles and piles of money.**

 **But** **is the life,** **dream** **unpaid tax.**

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

And iff bastard, liar, scoundrel. How dare he play with me in this way, filling my heart with hope and love, in the end, break it into a thousand pieces.

W ho is this person with vengeance? You should be asking. I'm Harry James Potter, I was found and adopted by my hand Rosale Hale Cullen. She found me crying in a doorway during a cold October night with only a Merlin she decided to knock on the door and deliver me to the owners of the house when I was rejected by them, she adopted me legally, and eleven when I returned to the magical world, goblins helped to adopt me magically.

And u went to the school of magic and when I returned at the end of the year for Christmas I gave to my mother and my father necklaces that would protect your mind powers of my fellow Edward.

M them as he knows are companions? You wonder. Simple, my net worth test said that. These tests are very specific, they report everything about you, that way I had access to all my coffers. Mom decided to tell Edwardwhen I was older, if he had not noticed before, a vampire always acknowledges his companion.

And that's why I'm angry t No, this bastard is dating a stupid girl and have the courage to say that the two are companions. They started dating when I was thirteen, but I am patient, I did not tell anyone, but I am a seer, an even more powerful than Alice. Unlike her I can control my visions and I see everything and everyone. So I know that soon Edward will be afraid of hurting the girl and leave it for a while, I also know it will not be away for long. So I'm going to use my great-great-grandfather's book. A well paranoid man, who was terrified of being transformed into a vampire or a werewolf, so he created a curse _**"homines in aeternum."**_

And when the family Cullen fled the city and Edward left her alone in the forest, I followed her, I knew that Alice could not see me, a seer can not see the future of the other. And when Bella fainted from exhaustion I cast a curse on it quickly and in case I also used the spell _**"sterilis".**_ I left that place quickly, I knew that alpha was coming, before leaving I hid the curses, even if it were a magical healer, they would never find my spells and they could never be broken because I threw them in Parseltongue.

V oltei to school, since Edward started dating this girl I had walked away from the family, but the only people who feel my missing were my parents and Jasper. But I was not upset, I know they're just waiting for me to finishmy education to turn me into a vampire and get out of the Cullen clan and form our own clan, Jasper had until then to decide if he would come with us or not.

M of my revenge is not complete, not yet, I went back to her house two days later and launched the _**"vinculum**_ _**matrimonii**_ _**"**_ keyed in Edward, after she was married, they could never be separated. I know Edward well, I know he'll want to marry her before turning her into a vampire. He would see her grow old and die.

P orque all this hate? Simple, when we came back purchases of materials for my school the first time, Mom, Dad and Jasper went hunting. I stayed home with others, I told Edward about my test, which we were bothcompanions. He almost killed me suffocated that day, my magic healed the wounds on my neck. And the others who were there in the house, Alice, Esme and Carlisle did nothing. Carlisle only intervened when he thought I was going to die without air. Edward even threatened me that if I told anyone he would kill me, no one would know that he had a male companion, he was not gay.

P or that he will suffer, seeing his supposed companion slowly die of old age. While my graduation day does not come and I will search the books that my ancestors will write to see if there is some form of transferis the bondof Edward mates and he for him and another person with whom he will marry in the future.

A s I decided to open Edward's hand I decided to take a chance on D Raco, met at Madame Malkin and we became friends, my parents and his parents got along great. Thanks to this friendship, Professor Snape has alsobecome a constant presence in my life, and I found I did not mind fighting against the Lord of Darkness, his ideals were not so bad, he just wanted freedom for all creatures with magical blood and the muggles learn about the magical traditions and religion of sorcerers, and of course he also wanted the release of magic considered of darkness.

And u agree with these ideals, magic is magic, if someone chose to kill using this was a personal choice of each, they would be punished for it, as well as a backpack to kill another was punished. Severus explained that black magic was not just harm, there are healing spells and protection too, the spell that my mother used to protect myself was considered black magic, so could not be considered bad use this type of magic.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

P baked up two years, I graduated from Hogwarts and Draco and I were married in a very intimate ceremony with just my parents, his parents and Severus, we have created a bond between mates Draco and me. After the honeymoon, honey, Narcissa, Lucius and Severus, asked to be transformed. Sev created a potion that eliminates the thirst for a newborn, we yearn for blood as a human longing for food, but it will be, no ne cessidade to drain all around. Thus was born the C Black wool with Severus and me being Black, Rosalie and Emmett being Potters, and of course the Malfoy's.

D wo and a half months later came the wedding invitation of Edward and Bella, we made sure to go all together as a new clan of vampires, Mom and Dad wanted to return the necklace and bracelet with family crest C Ullen,they were already using the Potter family crest. I made sure to send an anonymous letter to the Volturi with a strong compulsion to charm her, that they were to marry, would not do for me if they tried to kill Bella.

C hegamos in the city a week before the wedding, the Black family had a house near the Quileute reservation, we send a message to the band, and two hours later they and the village elders were there. I asked to renegotiate the terms of the treaty between the Black Family, and the Quileute pack. Ephraim Black was a Black descendant who was away for being a Squib, but he was allowed to live in the lands of the Black Family. We agreed to pass ownership of the land to the tribe in exchange for an oath to never attack anyone within the boundaries of the reserve, unless it was in our defense or defense of the tribe. That way we could come and go within the reserveat will, even if the mansion did not stay in the reserve, agreed to supply the magical barriers makes the earth, that way the wolves would be safe, as vampires would be prevented from entering because of protection, only our Clan would be allowed to cross the barrier.

W hen we were coming home, we found the Cullens and Bella standing on the edge of the wards. I gave permission for them to enter temporarily.

\- Rosalie, Emmett, because you guys were not home?

-We're at home Esme, this is our home. R osalie declared.

"And we want to give it back to you, we have a new Clan." - Emmett added.

"But why a new Clan?" - Carlisle asked.

-My husband and his family wanted to be transformed along with me, would be many people in a single clan, so we decided to start our own clan. - I lied, we just did not want to continue with a clan that is able to deny a mate.

If you are all vampires, you can not stay here, we have a treaty with the Quileute. Edward scoffed.

-We too, actually I could expel his clan forever this city. My family started the Quileute tribe in a vassal regime for centuries ago, long before you show up for the first time here.

But that's barbaric! Bella interjected.

"Do not talk about what you do not know, girl. Our world has laws and rules that I suggest you learn right away if you want to be a part of it. -Zombou Severus.

-We turn and turn and I still do not know why you are in my house?

-Just wanted to know why Rosalie, Emmett and you were not home.

-Well you already have your answer.

And les left, the sulky face, I could see that Edward was furious. He thought I would cry or p because of it and human, as he was wrong. Draco is my partner now and nothing will make me change my mind.

D and suddenly came to me a vision, Alice was currently thinking of telling the Volturi about our clan. Boba, my parents and I had already taken care of that, our clan had already been registered before being formed. We hadthe blessing of the Volturi.

P I hear before the wedding, I went hiding with my scent and covert heartbeat, the house and launched the _**"praevaricationen**_ _**tests"**_ on Bella. As soon as she was bitten their natural mental shields would fall without causing damage to p Sikh her. Now just sit back and enjoy the show.

And enjoy we did, after the wedding, Bella and Edward went to Esme Island honeymooners honeymoon. We stayed in town to watch the events unfold, when they returned from traveling, Edward was increasingly disillusioned with his wife, the spell of not being able to her mind had been undone by me. In the early days he was glad to see every thought of her on him, but as time passed, she became just one more in the crowd. My family and I moved to Villa P otter, in Tuscany, the Volturi are a constant presence in our home, they like to get items from the magical world, or ask us to apply a _**Glamour**_ when they should leave the light of day, I'm still trying to copy the idea of sunlight rings that Vampire Diaries released. Yes, yes I laughed at the irony, a vampire who read vampire romance, har, har.

And when they tried to turn Bella into a vampire, the bite had no effect, she continued human. Edward reaped what he sowed, Carlisle, Esme and Alice saw our family to be happy, acceptance by the magical world and theVolturi.

 _ **The End!**_


End file.
